1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to infant cribs and, more particularly, to a safety infant crib having slot-less sidewalls.
2. Description of the Related Art
Infant cribs have been widely used and have conventionally developed to a design in which sidewalls, and optionally end walls, are used in which a number of vertical slats are spaced such as to form parallel slots therebetween. These slats terminate at horizontal upper and lower side rails.
Recently, such crib designs have been found faulty in that they create a safety hazard. In fact, the Consumer Product Safety Commission has recently issued several alerts concerning various manufacturers of such cribs in which space between the crib and the mattress have been found to pose an entrapment and suffocation risk. According to CPSC, there have been 15 reports of entrapment in these cribs, including four infants who suffocated.
Consequently, a need has now been found and felt for providing an infant crib design that maintains the use of conventional vertical sidewalls and end-walls for preventing infants from accidental egress from the confines of the crib, while at the same time eliminating the alternating slot and slat elements that have been found to pose a potential hazard.